1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to networking and particularly relate to contention based random access procedures in a wireless communication system. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for avoiding multiple detection of the same random access preamble in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a new terrestrial mobile communication standard currently being standardized by the third generation partnership project (3GPP). The Radio Access Network (RAN) of LTE is named as the Evolved-Universal Mobile Telecommunication Systems Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN). The E-UTRAN physical layer is based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). More precisely; the downlink transmission scheme is based on conventional OFDM using a cyclic prefix while the uplink transmission is based on single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) techniques. The OFDM subcarrier spacing is 15 kHz in both uplink and downlink transmission. The LTE supports both frequency division duplex (FDD) and time division duplex (TDD).
When plurality of user equipments attempt to connect to a network using a random access procedure, chances of selecting the same preamble by a plurality of user equipments (UEs) are more. Thus, the selection of same preamble by multiple UEs results in collision and in-turn results in significant delays for the UEs for which the random access attempt was unsuccessful. The collision results in utmost one (0 or 1) Random Access request being detected at the network side.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system for facilitating contention based random access to a plurality of user equipments (UEs) without colliding on a single random access preamble.